The Fourth Interrogation
by xXPeachyMadnessXx
Summary: My take on Jack's interrogation with Rhodes and Dray. Contains swearing. Written by: PeachyMadness


**After reading HashtagLEH's, _That was Fun_ , a story about Jack's interrogation, I decided to create my own version of Jack's interrogation. You guys should totally check out their story.**

Most of the four Horsemen were sitting around the living room either reading a book or watching tv. Jack, however, was still sleeping. He had been exhausted from the show that they had last night and he wasn't able to go to sleep until well after midnight because of the adrenaline rush afterwards. He was usually a light sleeper, but somehow managed to sleep through the process of the FBI capturing the remaining three Horsemen.

"Where's the fourth?" An FBI agent asked.

"Upstairs sleeping," Daniel said. Two agents quickly went up the stairs, guns in front. They kicked down the door which promptly woke up a sleeping Jack.

"What the fuck," Jack yelled, agitated that he was woken up. The two agents shoved him out of bed and handcuffed him.

Down below, Merritt snickered a bit when the youngest Horsemen swore. Jack was soon brought down to the living room.

"Weren't expecting that were you?" Merritt mused, making Henley laugh. Jack glared at Merritt.

The four of them were lead through the casino that their hotel was in. Jack's mood lightened up a bit and he was giving a smug look when the crowd cheered them on. He was thrown into a cop car with Daniel, who was acting calm, like he knew everything that would happen.

When they reached the police station, he was put in a separate room from the others and chained to the table. Unable to sleep because of the anxiousness that was running inside of him, he waited. He didn't expect to get questioned since he was the youngest. Maybe a quick, what's your name and life history. Though he would never tell them his life history. That was something for him alone to know.

After a few hours, two agents walked in, a women and a man. _Well, here goes nothing,_ Jack thought.

"You know, I didn't like it how your FBI agents literally dragged me out of bed. I was having such a nice dream," Jack said.

"Jack Wilder?" The man said in an agitated voice ignoring what was previously said by the youngest Horsemen. _Great. He must have been through Daniel and Merritt first_.

"Live and in the flesh," He said. The agent glared at him and sat down, the women standing next to him.

"My name's Rhodes and this is Dray," Rhodes stated.

"How old are you?" Dray asked. _Is she fucking serious? Like hell I'm going to tell her_.

"No comment," He said. If looks could kill, Jack was sure he'd be dead because Rhodes glaring was increasing in intensity, if that was even possible.

"Tell us now," Rhodes started to say before Jack interrupted him, "Or what. Gonna lock me up because I didn't want to reveal some private information?"

"Why you little asshole," Rhoads almost yelled, going for the attack before Dray pushed him back. They exchanged a few heated sentences before Dray sat down in the chair that was previously Rhodes.

"Why won't you tell us your age?" She asked in a much calmer voice.

"Is it wrong for someone to not want to give information about themselves?" Jack asked.

"How about you stop answering our questions with questions," Rhodes growled from the back of the room. Dray looked at him with a look telling him to shut up and Jack held out his hands in mock surrender.

"No matter, that doesn't worry us right now. We already know your age and your life story. We just wanted to see how cooporative you would be," Dray said.

"Bull shit, you don't know my story," Jack said, becoming a bit annoyed. _How the hell did they come across something he guarded as a secret?_

"We don't know the whole story, only snippets," Dray said, "We know that your family was killed in a mugging incident and you were sent into fotster care. You ran away at the age of fourteen never to be seen again, until now,"

"Great, you done telling me something that I know?" Jack asked, trying to keep cool. Dray sighed.

"Can you at least try to be cooporative with us?" Dray asked.

"Don't know. I've never been the cooporative type with authority if you haven't noticed," Jack answered.

"How did you rob that bank?" Rhodes asked. Jack looked up at Rhodes, almost forgetting that he was there.

"Magic," Jack stated simply. Before he knew it, Rhodes was grabbing him by the shirt and pulled him up, inches away from his face. Dray was about to intervene when a few agents entered the room and told her not too.

"Rhodes, enough. We're not getting anywhere with this one," Fuller said.

"No," Rhodes yelled, still holding Jack's shirt, "I'm sick and tired of these 'magicians' not answering our questions," He said angrily

"You should know this about magicians Rhodes. We always decieve people. Whethere they know their being deceived or not," Jack stated with a smirk on his face. Rhodes then punched him in the face.

"Wipe that damn smug off your face," He yelled, now being restrained by Fuller and another agent.

"Rhodes get it together," Fuller said, leading Rhodes out of the room. Jack, who was thrown back into the chair because of the force of the punch, tried to touch his face to sooth the achiness, but couldn't because of the chains.

"Sorry about that. He can get agitated quite easily," Dray said. Jack laughed.

"I'm guessing you guess went through Daniel and Merritt before me," He said.

"Yeah, we did," Dray said, smiling slightly.

Fuller came back in, "Unhandcuff him. We're releasing them," He ordered Dray. Dray walked over to Jack and uncuffed him. Jack thanked her and walked out of the room to meet the others. They got into the same car and drove back to their safe house.

"Thanks a lot guys," Jack said. Henley looked confused, then when she saw Jack's face she gasped.

"What did they do to you?" She asked. Merritt who was sitting shotgun looked back to se what she was talking about.

"Damn, looks like you got a beating," He said.

"Thanks for the commentary," Jack said, "You know I have every write to blame you guys about 90% for what happened to me,"

"What happened?" Henley asked.

"Rhodes was pissed and punched me," He said, "But he was already pissed before he came to interrogate me. I just added the final touches,"

Henley laughed, "Of course you did," They spent the remainder of the car ride in silence. Though he would never admit it to the rest of the group, he thought that the interrogation was quite fun.


End file.
